


The only thing he ever wanted

by Remlundskan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Challenge Yourself 2021, Cheating, Fandoms_Challenge-2021, First Time, Internal Monologue, M/M, Neither Does Alex, Post-High School, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Week 4: Write something less than 500 wordsAlex tries to feel guilty after his first time with Zach, despite being with Charlie.This is a few years down the line, just 499 words about what just happened when all the Zalex shippers finally get what wanted for so long.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	The only thing he ever wanted

Alex tried to feel guilty, he really did. He was technically cheating on his boyfriend. Charlie didn't deserve that, he deserved better. At the very least, he deserved a boyfriend who felt guilty for sleeping with someone else. Alex looked to his left at the sleeping man next to him in his bed, and felt his heart come to a screeching halt, before starting up again, twice as fast as before.

It was Zach. He couldnt feel guilty about Zach. He had been in love with Zach since he was 17. He had been in love with Zach when he first got together with Charlie. So who could blame him for not even thinking twice before reciprocating those delicate kisses. He wasn't even drunk, just...

Drowning!

His very straight high school crush had made a move on him, how was he supposed to deny himself what he had been thinking about for five damn years?!

When Alex had kissed Zach, all those years ago, when he was still just a high school kid, unsure of who or what he was, and only sure about the fact that Zach meant more to him than anyone else in his life, Zach had been so sweet and just told him that he wasn't into guys, and that they were still friends and had managed to turned an awkward situation into a really fun night.

This time, Zach kissed Alex, and literally any thought, that Alex might have had at that moment, completely evaporated into dust. When Zach had touched him, Alex had wanted to cry, because his entire body felt like it was wrapped in both fire and ice and cotton candy. Charlie might have made sure that Alex was no longer a virgin, but at that moment, staring at Zach as he tore his clothes off, he felt like he had never been touched by anyone.

Maybe he should have asked Zach what brought this on. The sensible thing would have been to take a step back and remind them both that Alex was taken, and quite happy in his relationship with Charlie. Yeah, he should have, of course he should have, but he had lost the ability to speak. 

He had completely lost the ability to do much of anything, really, because the look in Zach's eyes was something he had wanted to see for... ever.

They had just had dinner, talked about the good old days, nothing out of the ordinary, just two friends hanging out and then... Zach had kissed him. And touched him. Like he was starving for it. Like he was aching for it.

How could he feel guilty about that?

Charlie wouldn't understand. Of course he wouldn't. But Zach and Alex had a bond. Hell, Alex had literally killed for Zach! So where did that leave him? 

Alex laid back down, head on Zach's chest, felt Zach's hand on the top of his head, and heard a sleepy:

”... I love you....”

Guilty? Never! Regreet? Never!


End file.
